Counting
by Bringg Mee Flowerss
Summary: - I love you. And thats three words, and eight letters if you're counting, because there not but only one meaning. And thats all that matters. M for a slight slip in language


A/N: sooo, this is just a little fluffy story between, well, lily luna potter and teddy lupin :) so, i know this may be a little weird for some of you, but give it a try. hope you like it!

* * *

**Counting;**

She slams the door on her way out, the whole flat shaking with the force of her. Not **_force_** force, but _force_, like gravity. Everything moves around her, held by her big green eyes, and **too** long legs and **too** flat stomach. He moves around her (_but just on the edges_) because he's scared (_he'll never admit it_). And she forces and forces until there's nothing to force anymore and all that's left is a broken empty space where he could have been.

She comes back though, because thats what she does- come's back home (_to him_) and he likes it (_**too much**_). Her hair like fire, her skin like snow and she's slipping through his fingers just like sand. He holds on tighter and she runs from her problems but that only sends her straight into his (_waiting_) arms and he sighs contently (guilty) as her body melts (_into_) his.

She's all tears and screams and joy and laughter and so very Lily, but that's the only way he'll have it. She's five foot perfect and seering to the touch and eleven (**_fucking_**) years too young. Their hands touch, and _oh God_, she's blushing. Roses stain her cheeks and her full lips and now he's not staring into her eyes anymore. He's staring at her (_hungry_) mouth and his hair turns that funny deep shade of blue (_the shade he gets only around Lily_) and suddenly eleven years turns into eleven seconds and eleven milimeters and eleven reasons **_why not._**

Their lips touch and move and dance in a dance as old as time. He makes her sing and she makes him groan and they make eachother weep tears of joy. And then (_because he is Teddy_) he moves away from her burning lips and rips his hands from her burning hair and stares into her burning eyes- just stares.

She's had enough, her impatient nature getting the best of her, his stare sparking a wild fire in her mind.

"Why did you stop?"

For a second he can't remember why, and that makes him happy, but her young face robs him of his happiness (_but all the same feeds it more_).

"You're seventeen," he reminds her, and he wishes (_for the millionth time_) that he could be there for her.

Lily looks at her Teddy with sorrow filled eyes, but soon the are filled with hate and before she can let her hurtful words slip, she gets up and leaves, closing the door gently behind her. The flat is still, no movement or vibrations or smiles, and already he is feeling her pull. It makes him feel sick (_and amazing_) and he wants to run after her, but he can't, because she is Lily. Lily is not one to be chased.

Two weeks float by and still he waits, heart cracking (_unnoticed_) in his chest. He lives off of the glimses he gets of her; fiery hair around a corner, too long legs disappearing, a flash of green eyes.

He talks to her brother one day, desperation creeping into his already desperate voice.

"How is she?" he asks James.

James shrugs in a very James way. "She's Lily," he replies, because that explains _everything_. "I'll tell her you stopped by..."

And Teddy nods a greatful nod and drags his heavy feet back to his empty flat where he and his empty heart can hide away. He sits in his flat that night and suddenly his skin _crawls_ and he knows she is there. He can hear her heavy breath behind him, and he turns very slowly, afraid to scare the ever fearless Lily.

"Why did you leave?"

She shakes her head and grabs his hands and looks into his blue-green-brown-black eyes and she remembers how much she misses him.

"You're twenty eight," she reminds him, a small flaming smile tickling her (_kissable_) lips.

Then twenty eight and eleven become just numbers, because really they don't matter. All that matters is **how long **they can kiss without coming up for air, **how fast **she can get her clothes off, **how many **years they have ahead of them and **how strong **there love is.

His hair turns that funny shade of blue after and she blushes again, both of them smiling in the after glow. Bright like stars and hot like the sun, they lay.

_"I love you" _

That's three words and eight letters (_if you're counting, **because they're not**_) but only one meaning.

And that's all that matters. 

* * *

- Done :) review please? there's something so very Romeo and Juliet about this pairing!


End file.
